Memories Of Painful Lives And Terrors
by cute-fairygurl
Summary: This is about Inuyasha and the others and new approachers fallen in each journey from Now and Further...! These are a Episodes Fiction...this is based on lifes been racked apart and come together...!


Memories Of Painful Lives And Terrors  
Written and ideas By: Korean Gurl and CuteFairygurl

**Disclaimer:** Hey you guys, Hope you like our new story on Inuyasha! It's about all kinds of story on this and it's like Episodes of kind, so please enjoy it and let's hope it's interesting! Bye!

**WARNING: There are Authors Conversations at the end of this story and some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. Do NOT, (please) report the story, if you do not like it then just email the authors or post a review with your opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to the authors if it really bothers you, Thanks! (CuteFairygurl's Contact Email: and (Korean Gurl's Contact Email/ N: ** OUR EPISODES OF BASED ON INUYASHA THAT THE AUTHORS CREATED, THAT BRINGS ALL THE EPISODES FROM ALL THE ENEMIES AND MAKING FRIENDS!…**((Enjoy these stories of Episodes, and stay tune… also hope it's interested!))**

Oh… yeah… before we start on this fanfic, this story is set in Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Japan. Ok… Now… you all can go on reading it. Thanks for listening…! Later…!

Episode 1: UNOBSERVANT TWINS 

There once was born to the world, twin neko youkais. The girl was named Yama, and the boy was named Naka. They were good youkais, fearless yet playful.

Yama is a younger sister of the Cat Twin. She's a human cat and she has a black tail. She has an older brother, Naka. She has brown and blackish hair that flows on her side, her hair was up to her waist with crystal blue eyes, when you look at her… you think she's beautiful like a beauty. She was wearing a pink silk kimono with purple big ribbon tied around her hips. Her light purple boots with light pink thin ribbons wrapped around her boots. She controls the power of Water, and with her bow and arrows on her back. Yama has a cuteness in her life the day she was born and the beauty like a rose.

Naka is an older brother of Twin Cat Demon. He's a human cat and he has a black tail also. He has a younger sister, Yama. He has black hair up to his shoulder tied up in a ponytail just like Miroku's hairs with shiny green eyes, when you look at him… you think he's handsome and so… attractive. He was wearing a dark green ukata with blue stripes over it and carried six daggers as his weapon around his hips. His navy green sandals wrapped up with pale green fabric just like Bankotsu's kind of boots. He controls the power of Fire. Naka has a handsome look in his life the day he was born and the hunk like an attractive person.

As they walked around the forest with so many fresh air and cool breeze. Then, Yama and Naka sense some strange things in the forest that was almost close to them straight from the forest trees and bushes.

Then they ran to where the strange senses are, and saw Inuyasha and the others. As they saw Kagome, who has the Shikon jewel shards around her neck.

Inuyasha looked at the Twin Cat Demons to see if they had the Shikon jewel or were hiding it from them.

Since, Kagome looked at the Twin Cat Demons and saw none of Shikon jewel on them, but Inuyasha still looked at them with a cold stare.

"Inuyasha, I can't sense they have the Shikon jewel on them at all!" said Kagome.

"Yeah right! They probably hid it, somewhere so we can't see it on them! Ha!" said Inuyasha, with a smirk.

"Seriously, they don't have it, Inuyasha!" replied Kagome, gave a glare at Inuyasha.

"Sure…!" said Inuyasha, with a laugh. Kagome got mad and crossed her arm on her chest, which Inuyasha didn't believe a word she said.

So, she stood aside where Inuyasha is and said, "INUYASHA…SIT!" without a peep from her mouth after that word, she used on Inuyasha.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha, with cold dog eye glare.

The Twin Cat Demons were confused and the others gave a sigh as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha argue.

"What is a Shikon jewel?" asked both the Twin Cat Demons.

Shippo answered their question, "The Shikon jewel is a strong jewel and it's powerful for demons to possess the power of the jewel! And that's what the Shikon Jewel is!"

As the twin cat demons didn't say anything at all, that Shippo was answering from their question. They think Shippo is too little like a rut to know about this Shikon jewel.

Miroku walked up to the Twin Cat Demon sister, Yama and asked her something… "Will you bear my child?" as he looked at her with romantic glare.

"He… He…!" sigh Yama, as she looked at Miroku as a pervert monk… "What a Pervert Monk he is, why would he ask me to bear his child!" she said in her mind.

After Miroku asks Yama that, She gave a great big slaps him then there is a red mark on Miroku's face. Leaped away and Naka followed his sister and they started to talk about the jewel.

As Yama and Naka think back when they were little twin cat demons, their parents told them this "Naka, my son protect your twin sister and follow your paths! And promise us that you have to find a revenge for our death, and be good!" said the Twin Cat Demon's parents (Father). "Yama and Naka…run away and don't look back! Naka, protect your sister for us, promise! Bye my children!" said the Twin Cat Demon's parents (Mother) and saw their parents fighting some strange demon, that their parents calls him by Naraku. They heard what their parents do and talking to the enemy Naraku.

Naraku killed both the Twin Cat Demon's parents and their bodies were on the ground with Naraku's power swarming around that place where they fight. When Naraku disappeared…

The twin cat demons, Yama and Naka walked up to their parents' bodies. "NO… Mom…. Dad!" yelled Yama with a cry. "I swear…that demon, Naraku shell pay for what he did to our parents. We will find a way to bring our parents back! Promise that…Sis!" replied Naka, sitting in front of their parents bodies and with his sister beside him. And back to where they grew up as they thought back the scary memory of their parents' death.

The pain and hurtful part in their lives, their revenge is to wish their parents to come back with the plan to use the Shikon Jewel.

Miroku said, "Wow, that cat demon was cute!" and Sango got upset cause she liked Miroku, and bonked him on the head with her boomerang.

"Miroku, is just a sick pervert and think women can't resist him! And scared Yama away, also I think she looks scary! To me!" said Shippo.

Sango glared at Miroku for being a shame of himself.

Miroku faced Sango and helplessly asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

As Inuyasha and the others walk back to Lady Kaede's hut and chill out at the warm fire in the hut.

Then, Yama and Naka plans to find the Shikon jewel to bring back their parents, as they promise for their parents revenge.

"Naka, Why are we looking for the Shikon jewel? Is it to bring our parents back, huh?" asked Yama, with an impression in her face.

"Yes…Yama, we are going to find that Shikon jewel to revenge our parent's death and to bring them back and tell them to never leave us again! Yes, for sure we'll bring back our parents and wished for them to stay with us!" replied Naka, with a worried look at his sister.

The Twin Demons Cats also wanted to kill Naraku for killing their fresh and blood parents that they lost when they were younger. Soon, they both talked about how to kill him and also find the Shikon jewel so it could help them with their wish of bringing their parents back for sure.

As Naraku sat at his castle trying to find a way to kill the stupid Twin Cat Demons for being such little fools, thinking that they can kill him like that. "Hmm… Kanna, show me those Twin Cat Demons and what are they doing!" Kanna soon showed Naraku the mirror of seeing the path, "Here, my lord… the Twin Cat Demons are swarming around the forest and I do not know what they are looking for, Master!"

(Meanwhile, the sun rised up)

As Inuyasha and the others got out of Lady Kaede's hut and started to walk to their journey to look for the Shikon jewel.

"Inuyasha, better take care of Kagome and never obey the things or ye tho shell not obey Kagome may use that word!" said Kaede.

"Ok, Kaede, just leave me alone about that!" Inuyasha responded, with a glare at Kaede.

As Inuyasha and the other went off to their journey then all of a sudden at the middle of the forest, they bumped into the Twin Cat Demons again.

"WHAT ARE YOU FLUFFY IDIOTS DOING, HERE!" shouted Inuyasha, glaring coldly at the Twin Cat Demons.

"Hmm… Watch where you bump into…Stupid…Dog Face!" yelled Naka, as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Yeah…better watch where you bump into…Gosh!" said Yama, as she stared at the Inuyasha and the others.

"We didn't bump into you guys! We just came by and ran into each other!" replied Shippo.

"Oh… no! Not this argument with them again...Kagome!" said Sango, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah…." Sigh Kagome, as she talked to Sango, and look at the others arguing.

"Inuyasha stop this non-sense, they are not going to kill us! We just didn't watch where we going and ended up bumping into them! There's No Big Deal!" replied Miroku, as he talk to Inuyasha.

"Can we just go… you guys!" said Shippo, to the others.

As Inuyasha and the others left, the twin neko youkais talks about trying to get the Shikon jewel to get their parents back to life and destroy Naraku.

"What in the HELL is that gangs, and dog-face's problem? Ganging on us pushing us around like Salve Neko!" said Naka, pouting as he talked to his sister Yama.

"You can't blame them. They didn't see us, and we ran into each other! And how are we going to find that Shikon Jewel to get our parents back?" questioned Yama, staring at her brother with hopeful look.

"Well…Sis, we will find one some how and bring our parents back and the kill that damn bastard, Naraku! _THAT COWARD_!" replied Naka, with an angry look.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others left the Twin neko youkais to continue their journey to find the rest of the Shikon jewels shards.

"Who do they think they are? Taking all the space where we bumped into them!_ Them …HOGGERS!_ " responded Inuyasha with temper look.

"Stop blaming them…Inuyasha! It's not their fault!" said Shippo, sitting on Miroku's shoulders.

"Yes Inuyasha, don't blame the Twin neko youkais cause we didn't even see each other!" replied Miroku, stared at Inuyasha.

"Listen to Miroku and Shippo… just try to understand!" said Sango, with an impulse smile… "Come… Kirara!"

"Hmm… I hate those Twin Idiot's cats! "They always gets in my way!" shouted Inuyasha, with an angry pout."

"Well… Inuyasha, you don't have to be that… SELFISH!" said Shippo, he jumped off Miroku's shoulders and looked at Inuyasha.

"Why- I? When I get my hands on you, stupid little Rut!" yelled Inuyasha, chasing Shippo from behind.

"AHH…Inuyasha, I'm sorry! Kagome!" screamed Shippo, running ahead of Inuyasha to hide behind Kagome being scared.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY…!" shouted Kagome, as she crossed her arms on her chest and Shippo still hides behind her.

"What's the big deal… Kagome?" growled Inuyasha, as he gave Shippo a cold glare for being such a little rut.

"Whoa… that was close!" Shippo thought, saying it in his mind and staring at Inuyasha giving cold glares at him.

(Then, the Moonlight shined upon the sky)

Just then... Sesshoumaru took his journey with Rin and Jaken in the breeze forest, the sound of grasshopper's chirping and Quiet Night.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…Where are we going!" Rin asked, as she held on to Sesshoumaru's Kimono.

As Sesshoumaru and Rin walked ahead, Jaken was slowing behind. "Lord Sesshoumaru…_WAIT FOR ME_…!" Yelled Jaken, then he tripped on a rock and fell down on the ground. '_FLOOMP_'

Mean while, In Twin Neko Youkais hiding place…they talked of a plan to find the Shikon Jewel and the half demon Inuyasha and his gang.

They tried to figure a plan to find that Shikon Jewel to wish their parents alive instead of dead. They all shared their thoughts, so they can be prepared.

"We will find that Shikon Jewel, Even If we Die trying!… to bring our parents back!" smirked Naka, as he told his sister by looking at her.

"Yes… we will get our parents back, my loving brother!" replied Yama, as she hugged her brother.

"Yes…my caring sister, we will get them back. That half-breed and his gang will pay for not watching where they're heading!" Naka said angrily, filled up with strong anger.

"But… it's sooo…not evil of us to do that, my brother!" responded Yama, as she looked at her brother with concern.

"Hmm… this is just a revenge for that half – breed to call us names, treating us like idiots puppets slave. I mean no one calls us that, no one! Let's go to sleep…and figure out what to the next day!" answered Naka.

"Okay…Naka!" said Yama, as she looked at her brother and fell a sleep.

As Yama fell asleep, Naka thought of when he was little Right now ...also he thinks of a plan to find the Shikon Jewel and revenge on that half-breed Inuyasha.

"Damn you…you dumb half-breed, Inuyasha… you shall pay! NOO…MATTER, WHAT HAPPENS!" Naka thought, in his mind.

Naka looks up to the bright moon… picturing their parents from the shiny stars and the moonlight upon the sky.

After…Naka fiddled around, Yama sudden woke up by the little noise. "Naka… what's wrong!" asked Yama, as she stared at her brother.

"OH… just go back to sleep! Just thinking of our parents, I can't go to sleep… I am going to stand guard." "Yama…just get some sleep we have lots to do the next day!" said Naka, as he looked at his sister on the ground also looked up at him.

"Ok…my brother… I do think of our parents too, in our heart…that we will bring them back some day!" replied Yama, as she looked at her brother with glowing, yet caring eyes as she went back to sleep.

Naka gave his sister a kiss on her forehead, and still looked at the night sky also thinking of their parents. "Where ever, they are that… they come back…No Matter What!" Naka thought again, in his mind.

**To Be Cont… The Next Episode…**

**Narrator:** Well... do you think the Twin Neko Youkais will be friends in the end with Inuyasha and the others or just follow their paths to find the Shikon Jewel to bring their own parents back... Stay Tuned!

**Inuyasha: **Hmm... Yeah Right... be friends with the half -wits Neko Youkais is sooo... Bogus and Stupid...!

**Authors Conversations (- KG - Korean Gurl & - CFG - CuteFairygurl)**

CFG: Hey Korean Gurl...! So… what you think of this episode 1, so far of the Twin Neko Youkais? So... What's your answer?

KG: Hey to you to CuteFairygurl...! Ok...Ok... I will give you my answers...! Well...Here goes... The Neko twins are cool... their like demons. If they had a pervert monk, a girl from the future, a demon slayer, an annoying fox, and the slayer's pet... they could be like InuyashaLOL…

CFG: Wow… that sound…kind of interesting, huh? Well… I don't know how the Neko Youkais stead Inuyasha and the others. Also, how Inuyasha hates enemies calling him Half- demon or Half-breed or Half- mutt. Oh… you know… what I mean?

KG: Well… I think everyone (except Inuyasha's Friends) calls him a half-mutt, etc. So… why are the Neko Twins any difference?

CFG: Umm... let's see…the Neko Twins are any difference because they have different personality and their a cat demons different from other demons. They are not really bad at all, it's just the way they act when they approach new enemies. Don't you think… that's true?

KG: Not really… because Inuyasha acts kinda the same, when he approaches a new enemy… as well…!

CFG: Good Point…

CFG / KG: Okay… We Stop Talking Now… **((Giggles))**

KG / CFG: Bu-Bye…! **Smile **

**A / N: **FIND OUT... the next episode on that is Episode 2 coming out on "HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE"


End file.
